Across the Universe
by lovecomyes17
Summary: Chichi and Bulma are held hostage in a spaceship towards Planet Vegeta. Now they're trapped in Planet Vegeta despreately trying to find their way back to earth alive. When Chichi comes across arrgogant sexy saiyan Kakarrot, she knows everything is heading for the worst, but might he be the key to getting her and Bulma back home? NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE! Includes Vegeta and Bulma.
1. New Habitants

_**Hey guys! So this is just a fun story I thought I'd write, for the heck of it. You know while the rest of my stories are still left unfinished, why not start another new one right? Goku and Chichi have always been one of my favorite anime couples of all time! I support and I adore them dearly! XD I decided it's time I write some more Goku and Chichi fanfics. So here! This story will have some twist and turns, because I obviously love doing stuff like that haha. There'll be a bit of Vegeta and Bulma as well. I am not sure how much I'll put of them, but I definitely will put some of them in this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Because trust me if I did, Goku and Chichi would have had more moments and he wouldn't have left at the end of DBZ and I would give GOHAN MORE POWER and GOTEN and TRUNKS would be mine and… ( holds hands up) -okay okay I'm not the owner….. All rights go to Akira Toriyama, characters, plots, etc.**_

_**Pairing: Goku and Chichi, Vegeta and Bulma.**_

_**Rated M WARNING: For language, some sexual content (?), and violence. ( just to be safe)**_

* * *

I. New Habitants

The screams and yells of everyone around the village, penetrated Chichi's mind. She couldn't believe what she was seeing unfold in front of her. It was like a nightmare! Pure horror, she just wanted to wake up. She noticed her own people tumbling down, like dominoes, one after the other. The invaders who attacked were killing everyone. They were showing no signs of mercy, much less signs of retreats. Chichi's hand locked on her sword.

" Dad!" she called desperately.

She waited….nothing-…-then

" Chichi!" the Ox-King voice sounded muffled from a distant.

Chichi turned the corner abruptly, regretting it greatly when she was cornered by two of the invaders. _Shit_, Chichi didn't hesitate, the moment she saw them, she attempted every move she had learn in previous training. She jabbed her leg in the face of one, while she twirled fast enough to slam a punch at the other. Chichi was satisfied when she saw them down, but they sprang up just as quickly, ending her moment of triumph. These invaders were fast, quick, and strong. Chichi had trained in martial arts for years, but even she had a hard time fighting these guys off. They were simply stronger, not to mention they used their tails as a defense from those who wanted to surprise attack them.

After a few more struggles, the stupid invaders finally managed to capture Chichi, slamming her against the wall. " You fuckin' wench wait until we bring you to the King!"

Chichi glared " GET OFF OF ME!"

" Your lucky you're the princess, if not we would've killed you bitch," the other growled at her, before turning to a person to his right. " Kill everyone, let's get the hell of here."

Chichi gasped. _They couldn't possibly kill everyone, no-…no. " No!"_

* * *

Bulma started her motorcycle, furiously gunning at the accelerator. She was irritated with possibly everything and everyone. Her parents were getting on her last nerves to begin with, then of course the break up with Yamcha complicated everything. She was freaking tired of everyone telling her what to do. All she wanted right now is to be far away from everyone else. She needed some quality time alone. After all even the next greatest scientist of the world, needed some time off to relax, maybe a couple days, weeks, forget that years! Perhaps she should travel to another country, maybe meet some hot men, whatever. She just wanted to leave behind things back at home for a while.

The motorcycle started dying down on her proximately around midnight. Bulma groaned, guess she should of checked the gas tank before going on a 100 mile rampage drive. Checking her surroundings Bulma noticed she was by the country side. Hardly any houses or villages were seen.

A scream generated out.. Huh?…. She cautiously followed the sound, a bad feeling sinking in, but Bulma wasn't the type to run away, she usually like to face off bad omen, so she continued, even as she saw a group of hunks entering a ship. She sense danger just seeing the group of strange invaders entering the spaceship. Bulma crossed her arms, the door was left unattended, she faced two decision…1) Run away and pretend she never saw a damn thing or..2) She could sneak inside and possible be the first woman ever to report on invaders from another planet-…..She sighed and began running inside, her decision made. The hell with humanity these aliens are leaving the chance to actually learn about them. Once inside she quickly darted to the closest place she could hide. A room to the left that seem to be left unoccupied. It was too late to run away now, she was already in the ship and she felt it rising up into the air moments later.

" This is going to be one hell of a ride," Bulma whispered quietly, both excited and terrified at the same time.

She wasn't sure how long the ride was going to be, hopefully it wouldn't last too long. She only carried 4 water bottles, a case full of make up, and only a week set of clothes in her backpack, along with her Ipod, gadgets, and a cell phone. She set her backpack down, scanning her surroundings carefully. Until she approached a person she knew well, who was tied against a chamber, clearly unconscious. " Chichi?"

* * *

When Chichi woke up, she was pampered in sweat, her mouth felt dry, like she hadn't eaten for days. Her head throbbed uncontrollably and her wrist burned. She was tied down. She shook herself, trying to break free…nothing. After a couple of minutes, she decided to give up, there's no way she could untie herself at the moment. She was just too weak, using up her energy would be useless.

" Hey there!" a blue headed woman appeared. " Man, have you been gone a long time! I was starting to think they abducted someone already dead."

Chichi recognized her. It was Bulma Briefs, the famous scientist of Capsule Corps, she met her briefly from time to time when she visited special social gatherings. " What are you doing here? How did you even get here? Where are we?" Chichi questioned, her voice coming out hoarse from the lack of moisture in it.

" We are in a spaceship…Those hunk guys with that monkey tail brought you in. I sneaked in," Bulma replied calmly, stretching a bit as she walked over to Chichi.

Chichi frowned. " Why? Why didn't you call for help!"

Bulma now glanced at her confused. " Help…for what?"

It dawned in Chichi, Bulma had no idea who these guys were. She probably sneaked into the spaceship right when they were about to leave. " Bulma! COMING IN HERE WAS THE WORSE IDEA! THEY WILL KILL YOU IF THEY FIND YOU HERE!"

Bulma looked stunned at Chichi outburst. Bulma shook her head. " Are you sure? I thought they weren't so bad, I mean other than their abrupt language, they actual checked on you once our twice a day and made sure to have food here ready."

" THEY KILLED MY VILLAGE! They're kidnapping me for God knows what reason-," footsteps approached before Chichi was finished. A look of alarm swept through both woman. " Hide! Now!"

Bulma nodded, taking refuge of standing behind a machine she hadn't quite figured out what it was for yet.

One of the aliens approached her. " Ah so you're awake! Took you long enough wench! In a couple of days we'll be arriving at Planet Vegeta, better start saying your prayers," he laughed humorlessly. He tossed a loaf of bread into the ground. " Enjoy you weakling"

" What are you planning to do with me? What do you jerks care for a weakling!" Chichi shouted outraged. " Why even keep me alive!"

" That's none of your business! After we Saiyans are done with you, you'll wished you were dead!"

Bulma now realized her mistake. These aliens were murderers, not the come in peace type she figured them to be. She leaned herself more against the wall. What had she gotten herself into?

The door slammed shut. Bulma waited a while before coming out. With one look exchanged by them, they instantly understood. They had to figure out a way out of here, one way or another.

* * *

" FUCK IT! KAKARROT! LET'S GO AGAIN!" Vegetal growled, ruffling his clothes only a little as he began standing up, powering up for his next attack.

" Why? So I can kick your ass again?" Kakarrot laughed with an arrogant smirk approaching his features.

That irritated Vegeta to no end. " HA! You just got lucky punk! AGAIN!" he demanded.

Kakarrot grinned, powering up. " It's not luck, it's pure strength," he got ready to spar against Vegeta right when a Saiyan officer stopped in between.

" Prince Vegeta," he started to speak, but Vegeta rudely interrupted him. " WHAT THE HELL IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO INTERRUPT ME!" Vegeta was always grumpy after fighting with Kakarrot, it became a usual thing to see him cursing at everyone, especially when he lost a battle to a low class like Kakarrot.

" The ship is schedule to return in an hour from now. Everyone is expecting to attend to the arrival. Your future wife is to be presented,"

Vegeta grunted, who had time to focus on his future wife when he had to beat this knucklehead. His hands clenched as he noticed that arrogant smirk again spreading on Kakarrot face.

" What are you laughing at?" he muttered angrily at Kakarrot.

" Oh just the fact that the great Prince Vegeta has to stop fighting to pick his suitable future wife for the next couple of days," Kakarrot snorted. " How does it feel to know that you'll be fuckin' your new wife while somewhere else I'll be, the Saiyan that kicked your damn ass!"

" YOU IMBECILE! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Vegeta furiously shouted. " DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT AT ALL, YOU IMPRUDENT-,"

" Enough! The King will arrive shortly so hurry up! You'll meet all 20 of your future female mates, so as I was ordered to tell you, you better get ready now! And as for your Kakarrot! As one of the top soldiers you need to show damn respect to our future King!" the Saiyan glared at Kakkarot, who only glared back.

" WE WILL PICK THIS UP LATER! KAKARROT!"

" You bet," Kakarrot replied, still glaring at the officers as they both left.

Vegeta stormed off angrily, while Kakarrot refrained from boasting his victory. He wasn't always stronger than Vegeta. Now they we're evenly matched. It had taken a lot of work to get this strong. He wasn't even sure why he was born so special. He was a quick learner, aggressive fighter, and most of all freaking stronger than many of the higher ranking officers at Planet Vegeta. He watched as every Saiyan , woman or man included began ending their quarrels to get ready for the King's arrival. Fighting, Conquering, and Strength was everything in Planet Vegeta, but when it came time for the future king to meet his future wife, everyone participated. 20 of the most beautiful woman from around the galaxy will come. Out of the 20, the first 5 will be dismissed simply if the Prince finds them unsuitable, the next 15 will have to show strategic skills, and then the last 10 suffer a series of fights and challenges to see which one is the best suited for the Prince. The women who lose are thrown into whatever the Saiyans decide to do with them from then on. They could be given to certain Saiyan soldiers for their own pleasure. That's why every damn male was excited to see the new females arrive. Kakarrot rolled his eyes, overhearing some of the pathetic talk of the man. Sure he'll love to have a fun time with some of the women, he's had his own share already, but right now all he cared for was strength not some play toys for the Prince and the rest of the Saiyans. The spaceship appeared overhead. Kakarrot groaned. Might as well get this useless crap out of the way. The King stepped out, a wide snaky smile stretching in his face.

" Saiyan Warriors I present to you the 20 women!" he announced.

Kakarrot sense the woman before they came, truth be told he was one of the few Saiyans who can sense a presence of a person without using that scoutor. He frowned, something was odd…as the women began to approach he instantly confirmed his suspicions. There wasn't 20 women on the line there was 19. One was missing.

* * *

~~~** There's that! I know it's short but I hope you liked it! XD Please Review if you want me to continue! Since I have lots of stories going on I need to know how many people want to continue reading! Wonder where Bulma and Chichi are? Find out in the next chapter.- ~~LCY17 **


	2. Contained

**Answering the 4 reviews I got. :**

**Reviewers 1: I am not sure. I was strictly going to focus on Chichi and Goku and a bit of Vegeta and Bulma. Not much other pairings after that. Reviewer 2. Meh. Thanks for your input if you believe that than probably my story isn't meant for you. Reviewer 3 and 4: THANK YOU! I am going to continue this for you guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ**

**Rated; M for a reason later on.**

* * *

II. Contained

Gasping, stumbling through various trees Chichi and Bulma ran as fast as their legs could carry either of them. They weren't sure how long it would take before anyone else would figured out their absence. All they thought as the ran out of the ship is that they needed the get the hell out of there. The farther away the safer, it was this thought that enable them to continue running even as their feet burned and their legs began aching.

" You think they'd noticed by now," Bulma gasped for breath. Placing two hands on her lower thighs she stopped to catch a small breather. Her blue hue hair was already clamping with sweat. It didn't help that she took her backpack, which slowed both down. But she didn't regret taking it, all her necessities would be there. They had multiple plans, but the first had been this one. Run, Hide, then find a way to go back home…somehow.

" Let's hope not," Chichi also stopped to catch her breath. She sneaked a glance at the direction where they came from. She didn't hear anyone chasing after them. Maybe that was as good sign. Taking the moment she quickly took note of everything else. She's never been taken hostage before, but now that she looked her mouth opened. It definitely felt like another world. The gravity here was also much more thicker, her breathing and muscles weren't used to it.

A sudden alarm blared. The sound had been so quick that it was hard to distinguish where exactly it came from. Chichi bit her lip for a moment. A gut in her stomach told her that she was in danger.

" Come on Bulma we have to keep going," Chichi said, suddenly feeling that the sense of danger was growing.

They began running again. They didn't get very far before the sound of Saiyan officers passed by in quick movements. They ran the other way, soon realizing that they were surrounded. The Saiyans were everywhere.

" What now?" Bulma asked coming to a halt, she hid behind one of the tree branch as several other Saiyans passed by at a distance.

" Over there!" Chichi pointed seeing a clearly empty road where no other Saiyan seem to be heading over to. They made their way over carefully at first, then with a burst of speed they sped over the road.

" God! I haven't ran this much since I was in high school!" groaned Bulma as they dodged towards a set of bushes.

The sense of something powerful was making its way over. Chichi heart accelerated, knowing that whatever she sense it was very close.

" Chichi please tell me that's not-,"Bulma didn't get to finish as an shadow appeared in front of them. Both Chichi and Bulma bolted back. The shadow grinned.

Chichi almost gasped. The man in front of her had black crazed hair that sticked out in every direction. She didn't even want to considered how that was even possible. His eyes were dark, but at the same time the deepest color she has ever seen anyone have. A thought of how incredible attractive he was crossed her mind, right before she shook it down. Right now wasn't the time to focus on stupid hormones.

" Two…I thought only one was supposed to be missing," he said, a sense of cockiness in his tone, along with arrogance. " Stupid bastards don't know how to count." he grinned at both of them.

Chichi didn't waste any more time admiring him. She sprung to her feet, she knew these Saiyans were ultimately stronger, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. An amused look suddenly crossed the man in front of her.

" You think you can fight me off, wench?" he asked, mockery in his tone. " You can't possible win."

Chichi narrowed her eyes at him. " No…but I can try," she dared to say.

Bulma behind her gasped." Chichi I don't think that's exactly a good idea."

The man narrowed his eyes back at Chichi. The smirk still in his face, just waiting for her to do the first move. Knowing full well what the man was expecting she march towards him. She attempted her very best move as she rounded up her leg to connect to his face, a hand shot up as he caught her by the leg. Twisting her body around, she used her other leg to kick him away from her. All it managed was for herself to get more into an awkward situation. He brought her down.

" Not bad…-for a weakling," he replied, anger bursting through Chichi eyes.

The sound of officers approaching brought both their attentions away from each other. Chichi frozed. She almost forgotten about the running away part.

" Hmm. Stay quiet wench," he said suddenly pulling her over shoulder.

" HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Chichi screamed.

" I said shut up wench!" he yelled back, roughly locking his arms over her bottom so that she wouldn't move much. Chichi gasped at that contact, his arms were impossible to break free. Before she could utter a word he turned to Bulma.

" That goes for you too. If you so much as make a noise. You'll regret it," he told Bulma as he used his spare arm to grab her as well. Bulma merely nodded, too shock to utter words.

" Where are you taking us! Fuck! Let us go," Chichi refused to take his orders as he burst into a run.

" Don't you understand QUIET when you hear it," the man replied ruffly as he sped up.

" What does it matter?!" Chichi yelled back. " You're probably taking us captive for your own satisfaction! "

" DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!" suddenly he yelled too harshly that Chichi flinched at his words. They came to a halt suddenly to what seemed like a house. An eyebrow shot up as he went inside and basically dropped them on the ground as soon as they got there.

" Ow! A little heads up would've been nice," muttered Bulma as she lifted herself from the ground.

The man paid no attention to them. He glanced outside, frowning before turning his gaze back at the two women.

" Follow me," He told them sharply as he headed to another place in his house. Once he noticed that Chichi and Bulma hadn't moved he aggregately stormed back. " Not only do you talk when you're not supposed to but you're also deaf! FOLLOW ME!"

Chichi frowned, finding no choice but to follow him. If she tried running away he'll probably harm her. He sure was loosing his temper pretty fast. As Bulma and Chichi followed him to an empty room he stopped at the door.

" GO IN," he ordered.

" Why?" Chichi asked, again the word spilling out before she could think of it.

" Don't ask questions, wench! Just get the fuck in," his eyes narrowed at her.

" Well you're not being very cooperate! If you're planning to lock us up in there, then why don't you at least say so instead of yelling orders!" Chichi yelled back.

A look of amazement suddenly crossed him again. Quickly trying to hide it, he muttered back. " You ungrately woman don't you understand when someone is trying to help you- how stupid are you?"

At that Chichi eyes expanded, completely taken aback. " You're trying to help us?"

Realizing his mistake he snapped back" Shut up and get in already,"

Bulma and Chichi exchanged glances before taking a step inside. " I won't be gone too long! STAY HERE! IF YOU VALUE YOUR STUPID LIVES! I"LL BE BACK -" he replied closing the door. He glanced at Chichi once last time before he zoomed out.

" Uhm. Okay tell me something Chichi. Is that alien hot throb digging you?" Bulma murmured a couple minutes later.

" WHAT! Bulma how can you be thinking that right now. Come on let's try to find a way out." Chichi went towards the door opening it carefully.

" That handsome guy said not to leave. I don't know-he's one of them but…-I don't feel that scared now," Bulma said coming right after Chichi.

" They're all the same! He probably kidnapped us for another reason." Chichi replied, making her way down the hall.

" Yeah. I guess," Bulma shrugged, crossing her arms. " But he did say he was helping us." After pointing that out Chichi frowned. Shaking her head she move to a room to her left.

GRAVITY ROOM

Chichi walked in. Curiousity winning her over.

" Hey-these controls look like the ones my dad used when he created a spaceship," Bulma walked behind Chichi.

Chichi glanced at the button. " What do you think they do? Could this possibly be a hidden spaceship?" she asked Bulma as her fingers ran lightly on the buttons.

Bulma shrugged. " It can happen, but I'm not sure."

Chichi's eyes locked on 25x. She couldn't help her curiosity. She pressed it. All of a sudden Chichi and Bulma both collapse to the ground unable to move.

"WHAT THE-UGH! I CAN"T….MOVE," Bulma struggled to even lift her head from the ground. Chichi had the same problem.

" Automatic transferred to 50x" the computer suddenly spoke up.

50x. God no! The next thing Chichi knew she couldn't even move her fingers. She was completely immobilized. Even blinking required work as she was sprawled on the floor with gigantic amount of pressure all around the room. Breathing was becoming harder as well. The next thing she knew she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

* * *

Kakarrot jerked his head back to his home. He had definitely sense when the two women chi had dropped. He was ready to bolt back, when he noticed that his fellow Saiyans were still looking for the missing woman, or women. The fact that they had discovered two women gone instead of just one rose some amusement, and bewilderment. He had no idea on why in hell he had brought the two women to his own home instead of turning them in, but he found the one wench with black hair damn amusing. The moment he had surprised them, the sparkling gleam to her eyes as she had the gut to actually face him off, thinking she could possible win against him.

" The fuck you just standing there Kakarrot! We have to find that stupid bitch who escape! Move your ass."

Kakarrot forced his attention back at the others who were searching every possible location. The fact that the chi of the women had dropped though made him unable to keep the search.

" I will search as I please. !" he left towards his own house.

After making sure no one was following him he stormed into his house. Now where were those stupid wenches? He went to the room he left them, surprise to see it gone. Cursing he slammed the door to the room shut heading down the hall when he suddenly noticing that the door to the gravity room was open. He went in right as he noticed the two women sprawled on the floor. He went inside shutting down the gravity control, before turning his attention to the two women. At least they hadn't got a chance to run away, he thought before picking up the black haired woman. Like before he felt the curve of her body as he picked her out. Carrying her, he placed her on his own bed, getting a strange sense of smell from her. Staring at her, his body suddenly reacted. The wench was beautiful in her own way, not like the girls he's come to know here. Just staring at her he had the strange urge to touch her, feel the the skin behind her covered clothes. The woman suddenly opened her black beautiful eyes slowly.

" You idiot. I told you to stay put wench."

The woman closed her eyes and brew a sigh. " Oh go to hell," she replied earning a smirk to appear again in Kakarrot face. He rather liked this woman, she was different. Which only reminded him that he had forgotten the other woman back at the gravity room.

~~~~~~~** XD If you want more please don't forget to review! XD Chapter will get longer as the story progresses. My friend suggested to put that Gravity Room scene in so I did. Until next time Take Care! **


End file.
